The present invention relates to a riveting pliers, and more particularly to such a riveting pliers which can be operated with less effort to pull a nail, casing the plain end of a rivet to be forced by the nail to expand and to form another head.
A riveting pliers is designed for riveting a rivet by pulling a nail relative to the rivet. When the nail is pulled, the rivet is forced to expand, thereby causing the plain end of the rivet to form another head. A regular riveting pliers comprises a transmission mechanism for transmitting the applied force from the user to the nail. The transmission mechanism according to the prior art riveting pliers is generally comprised of a pair of hand grips, link means, and a pressure bar assembly. The hand grips are lever means pivoted to a casing. The pressure bar is pivoted to the casing and clamped on nail retainer means. The link means is coupled between the hand grips and the pressure bar. This structure of riveting pliers is functional, however it consumes much effort upon each riveting operation. Further, the pivot means between the link and the pressure bar/hand grips wear quickly with use.